


blood under water

by intimatopia



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Kink, M/M, Period Sex, Rape Fantasy, Somnophilia, Trans Loki (Marvel), Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, if you know me in real life stay the fuck away from this piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatopia/pseuds/intimatopia
Summary: His blood tasted like the clearest, sweetest spring water.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I no longer really remember where this verse started. Fuck.

The first time Thor saw him, it was winter, a night too cold for humans to be out. Thor stalked the streets anyway, feeding on people too poor to afford any warmth. It was a kindness; his poison warmed the body, to make the blood flow easier. The effects wouldn’t last long, but they would survive the night.

But the morning brought hard frosts, so maybe it wasn’t such a kindness after all.

The man was huddled behind a heap of metal junk between two streets, thin and shivering. His black hair was lank, eyes and lips almost blue. And yet he was stunningly beautiful, so lovely it made Thor want to warm him up, drink him down.

Thor moved to him slowly. He didn’t think the man would notice him, but he looked up when Thor was almost over him. Blinked. Croaked, “Have you come to take me away?”

Thor smiled gently, revealing pointed teeth. “You could say that.”

The man closed his eyes for a long second, and with great effort held up his hands, the tender insides of his wrists exposed to the air. It was an old gesture, a gesture of his sire’s time. He wondered how this man had learnt it, who taught him. Who gave him the rich clothes he wore, unsuited as they were for the winter.

Thor knelt down, right there in the street. Pulled the man close. He was limp, unable to muster the strength to struggle or help. But he still managed a surprised “ _Oh_.”

His blood tasted like the clearest, sweetest spring water.

Thor took him home, of course. He had a house in a richer part of town; it had come with a butler and maid that he had drained in a fit of destructive boredom. But it was well kept and warm and there was a housekeeper who knew to stay out of his way as she worked, and it was enough for now.

Thor tucked the man into his bed, the only one in the house worth sleeping in. Lit every light in the room before he left to lock the doors for the night, cook the food he would give the man in fair trade for his blood.

The man was sitting up on the bed Thor came back into the room, about an hour later. He looked exhausted in the bright light, his skin worryingly pale and bloodless, eyelids bruised a delicate shade of purple. And yet, he looked as lovely as he always did. Eyes wide and clear as he met Thor’s.

“How do you feel?” Thor asked.

“Better.” The man blinked slowly. “Warmer, too.”

Thor nodded. His house would, of course, be warmer than the street outside. Still, Thor pulled extra blankets out of the drawer, and piled them onto the bed. “It will only get colder at night,” he said briskly, when he caught the man looking at him.

“I know,” the man said simply, brushing a strand of dark hair out of his eyes. Blinked again, slower this time like he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Like he was sleepy (perhaps Thor had spent too long alone, if he was forgetting that humans needed sleep.) “What’s your name?”

“Thor,” Thor said quietly, moving forward so he could drape the blankets properly over the bed. “And yours?”

“Loki,” the man smiled up at him. And then yawned.

“Sleep,” Thor suggested.

“Hmm. Will you come to bed too?”

Unexpectedly, Thor laughed. “You’re bold, aren’t you,” he said warmly. “Perhaps I will.” He climbed into bed easily, shifting Loki around to make space for himself. Even half-frozen to death, Loki’s skin was warmer than Thor’s. He shuddered as he felt that warmth seep into his own body, and made sure that they were tucked as close together as possible.

Apparently not close enough for Loki’s satisfaction, because he turned around almost immediately, wrapping his arms around Thor’s body. “Maybe I am.”

It took Thor a second to recall what they were talking about. “You should sleep,” he said softly, but he still leaned down to kiss Loki, warm and pliant and demanding as he was. Kissed him for what felt like hours, drawn by the smell of Loki’s blood and arousal and the way he was rutting aimlessly against Thor’s thigh.

He still wasn’t surprised when Loki fell asleep between one breath and another—he had had a long and tiring day. It didn’t stop Thor from reaching between them to push his fingers against Loki’s cunt, the skin there slick-hot and delicate. Loki moaned softly, but didn’t wake even when Thor rubbed the pads of his fingers over Loki’s hard little clit.

He looked innocent in sleep; and Thor couldn’t resist taking out his own hard cock and stroking it, watching Loki’s face carefully. Thor wondered whether he should worry that Loki would wake to find Thor’s fingers inside him, Thor’s come on his skin, but he didn’t care. Wanted Loki’s velvet heat around his dick—it had been so _long_ since he’d fucked a human, and he had almost forgotten what it was like. But how could he forget how it felt to be buried to the hilt in a warm body that he’d drain come morning? Not that he’d do that to Loki—not yet, anyway. He was charming and beautiful and he wanted to be Thor’s, and Thor was patient enough to play this out to its natural end.

Mind made up, he moved carefully, pulling away Loki’s frippery clothes to reveal his wet cunt. Thor was achingly hard, but he found himself wondering what this felt like to Loki, if he was dreaming this. If it was a good dream. He sighed as he pushed himself into the perfect tight clutch. Loki was so good, clenching down on Thor’s cock even asleep and exhausted, and Thor would keep him around just for that. For liking this right now as much as Thor did, even if he no longer would come morning.

Not that what Loki wanted mattered. He was human, helpless, and Thor could do whatever he wanted to him. The thought made heat stir in Thor’s stomach and he fucked in faster, driving himself into Loki over and over until he came with a swallowed-down groan.

When he looked up again, Loki was blinking owlishly at him. “Are you alright?” Thor asked gently. As gently as he could.

“I’m,” Loki said. “I—Can you touch me? Please?”

“Oh,” Thor said. He had expected many reactions, but this wasn’t among them. “Of course, darling.”

Loki closed his eyes again, almost purring with satisfaction when Thor curled up around him, running his hands lightly over Loki’s trembling body. He could smell Loki’s arousal in the air, heavy and unsatisfied, but Loki did not bring it up so Thor left it. Resolved to get him off in the morning.

Right now, he pressed a close-mouthed kiss to the back of Loki’s neck, and murmured, “Good night, baby.”

***

Thor would have to learn to be careful. Loki was human, no matter what, and needed to be handled gently. But it had been years since Thor took a human to his bed, and he forgot.

  
Loki was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, naked. He’d gain weight, if Thor had any say in it, even if he suspected that Loki was just slender. But right now, watching Loki trace the bruises Thor had left on his body, he didn’t think about any of that. They ringed his neck and bracketed his hips, scattering across the tops of his breasts. Thor left them last night, carried away by the velvet heat of Loki’s cunt, by the pliant vulnerable shape of Loki’s body in the clean moonlight.

He almost regretted it, now, would regret it more if the bruises didn’t suit Loki so well. He looked marked, claimed, beyond even the twin punctures at the base of his throat.

“Morning,” Loki murmured, when he spotted Thor behind him.

“Morning, love,” Thor said quietly. He wrapped his arms around Loki, resting his chin on Loki’s shoulder. His hair was still damp, and smelt like the expensive soap Thor used.

“What would you like for breakfast?”

Loki hummed, thinking. “Eggs and toast?”

“As you wish,” Thor replied. Idly, he let his hands slip down to settle on the marks he'd left last night. “Hurts?”

Loki shuddered briefly. “Of course.”

“I’m sorry.”

Loki snorted. “Somehow, I don’t believe that. In any case, I like how they look.”

Thor groaned softly, turning his face to rest his fangs against Loki’s throat. He could feel the blood just under the skin, the song of it. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Loki punched him lightly in the side. _Bold_. “If you die before you make me breakfast, I’ll bring you back to life just to kill you again.”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was curled up tiny on the couch, twitching slightly. It took Thor a few minutes to realise what was going on—he’d been travelling the past few days—but it was impossible to mistake the smell in the air: clean, hot, heavy blood.

Thor’s teeth were out before he knew it, feet carrying him to the couch and dropping him before Loki’s limp body. “Hey,” Loki said, a note of fear threading through his voice.

“Strip,” Thor demanded. He was not in the habit of starving himself on his trips out, but _fuck_. Fuck, the way Loki smelled right now, overripe and gorgeously sweet and weak. Thor wasn’t in the habit of starving himself of things he wanted, ever.

Loki gulped, his hands trembling as he pried apart the laces on his pajamas. Thor snarled, impatient, and ripped it off his lover’s body. The smell of blood in the air thickened perceptibly.

Loki moaned loudly when Thor pressed the flat of his tongue against the swollen skin at his cunt. There was a burst of blood when Thor began to suck properly, careful not to use his teeth; the sweet-thick blood mingled with Loki’s slick, and the resulting cocktail was going to keep Thor full and sated for the next week at the least.

He sighed when Loki’s hands settled tentatively on his head, tangling in his hair. Groaned when Loki began to fuck up into Thor’s mouth like he wasn’t sure it was okay. Which, it wasn’t like Thor was helpless to stop him—quite the opposite—so he allowed it, enjoying Loki’s reverence and endearing hesitation.

Loki breath hitched on a sob as he came. Thor kept going, merciless in his hunger, sucking out every bit of blood and clotted membrane. He barely noticed the next few times Loki came, only came back to himself long enough to pin Loki into the couch with his hands when he tried to get away from Thor. Didn’t he know he wasn’t supposed to _do_ that? That his blood and cunt were as much Thor’s as the rest of him? He punished Loki with a sharp bite on the side of his thigh, just enough to bruise the skin. No need to break it when he had such a lovely source of blood right here.

“You bleed for me,” he told Loki roughly when he was done. Loki didn’t respond, far too dazed, so Thor turned his attention back to Loki’s cunt. It was bruised, and twitching pathetically. Thor felt an incredible rush of tenderness. He’d tongue-fucked Loki loose, and Loki had just _let_ him. Not that he’d had much of a choice, but _still_. Loki was always _so_ good for him, to him.

Thor was still wearing his leather gloves, and he splayed his hand now on Loki’s trembling thigh. “Do you need something in you?”

Loki shut his eyes and opened them again. “I don’t know,” he said. “It hurts. _Thor_.”

Thor tugged Loki down on the floor, where he was sitting. “I know,” he said kindly. “Will it hurt worse if I put my fingers in you?” he asked, while he rearranged Loki so he could tuck them right up against each other. Right where Loki would feel Thor’s hard cock pressing into his ass, even through the layers of clothing Thor was wearing.

“Yes,” Loki mumbled, leaning back into Thor trustingly.

Thor swallowed down the aftertaste, drunk on power. Made his decision.

Loki whimpered as he felt Thor fingers push into him, two of them right at the start. “You can take this,” Thor said quietly. “You’ve taken bigger.”

“I,” Loki tried, and sobbed when Thor’s fingers brushed up against that spot inside him. “Not like this—when—”

“Hush,” Thor said sharply. “You have. You’ll do it now and you’ll do it again. You know that, don’t you?” He slid in another finger.

“Yes. Yes, I know.” Loki was crying openly. Thor licked away the tears, ever gentle. Kissed Loki’s cheeks.

“You’ll take my cock after this.”

“No—no, please,” Loki said desperately. “I can’t do it, can’t take it. Thor, _please_.”

Thor rocked him gently, fucking his fingers in and out. He wondered if Loki realised how loose he was, how easily he was taking Thor right now. “You won’t even know,” he promised. “You’re so good for me, sweetheart, so loose. You’ll barely feel it, I swear.” And then, quieter than anything else he’d said yet: “Color?”

“Green,” Loki gasped out. That seemed to give him more confidence, the reminder that this was a fantasy he could tap out of at any time. “I—I _can’t_.”

“But you’ll do it anyway,” Thor said. “Right?”

“Right,” Loki whispered.

He still couldn’t stop crying as Thor repositioned them. But he went absolutely still when Thor pushed in the head of his cock; even his tears stopped. He reached for Thor the moment he bottomed out. “Are we done pretending you don’t enjoy this?” Thor asked.

Loki shuddered. “Depends,” he said, and didn’t elaborate. Gave himself over entirely to being fucked by Thor’s cock—he’d described it variously as ‘cruel’ and ‘an absolute monster’, and those weren’t words Thor could easily shake—mouth open in silent pleasure.

Loki had always enjoyed coming just from being fucked, and Thor was pretty certain he enjoyed it a lot more when they were pretending he didn’t want it. There was something about that pretense that made it easy for Loki to bare his deepest and most private desires. Or perhaps the pretense _was_ his most private desire—Thor’s mind did not work in a tangled skein of self-loathing and pain and desire, and he was not the best at following Loki’s reasoning. He trusted Loki to know what he wanted and tell him, and that was what mattered.

“Enough?” Thor asked, when Loki had slumped bonelessly between the foot of the couch and Thor.

“Hmm. You can finish in me, if you like.”

Thor rolled his eyes. His cock had been desperately hard ever since he’d smelled Loki’s blood, and he was really not used to denying himself for so long. _If he liked_ —Loki was the only one between them who could be happy without orgasms. “I _do_ like,” he said, and set a brutal pace.

He came inside the velvety heat of Loki’s cunt with a groan, and Loki tilted his head at Thor. “Hey,” he said softly, clenching down very deliberately. It pulled another spurt of come out of Thor’s dick. “We good?”

“I should be asking _you_ that,” Thor said.

“I’m good,” Loki said relentlessly. “What about you?”

“Excellent,” Thor said. “We should get you cleaned up.”

“Hmm,” Loki said again. His eyes were drifting shut. “Later.”

Thor pulled out of him slowly, just to watch as his come trickle out of Loki’s hole. Loki was asleep already.


End file.
